The Wanted Fanfic
by gemmaftw
Summary: This is a The Wanted fanfic I made, since I am obssesed with the band. I'm not sure how to describe it, but read and see ;D
1. Chapter 1

1=Right, here's my 'lil fanfic ;D Ok, I'm Callie, yeah? And I'm twenty one, but it's written in 3rd person. Kiana is 22. I have a feeling it might change from Callie's P.O.V. to Tom's every now and again. Kiana ight not be in it for a while, though.

Callie groaned frustratedly, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. But, of course, the black locks fluttered back into the exact same position that they had been in a moment ago. She snapped the pencil that she had been holding in half.

"Fuck. The. World." She muttered, putting her drawing down. She knew she should have listened to her mother. But Callie had been driven by her adolescent needs and chose to ignore her and take a career in art, selling her paintings. She wasn't getting a lot of money, but she was getting enough. London was a really big city with lots of tourists, which meant good money. Although, sometimes, she did miss the quieter life she had in Bolton.

She had quick look around the shop. Her paintings and drawings were hanging on the wall, on shelves, anywhere, really. They weren't expensive, so people did like to come in and buy a few at a time. They littered the room, giving it a sort of cheery atmosphere. Callie flipped the sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'. It was only 12:30 but she needed a lunch break.

Locking the door behind her, she put the key in her pocket and pulled out her drawing pad from the shoulder bag that she had slung over her shoulder moments before leaving the shop. She took the pencil that always perched behind her ear out of its space and continued shading in a drawing that she had been working on.

She wasn't looking were she was going as she was so engrossed in her painted, so when she bumped into a solid object a strange, high pitched noise escaped her mouth.

"Sorry," She said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and trying to sidestep the person but they grabbed her shoulder.

"Callie?" The mention of her name made her look up for the first time at the person that she had walked into. It took her a couple of minutes to work out who it was. A guy, who had spikey brown her and gorgeous hazel eyes. They stood there in the street while people passed around them

"Tom?"

Her voice was barely a whisper but then she laughed, her green eyes brightening. "Tom!" She grinned enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, enveloping her in a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She asked, starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm with the guys," Tom answered, ending the hug and pointing over to a group of four guys. Callie furrowed her brows.

"Since when do you have friends?" She joked. Suddenly she froze, looking at the other guys closely, a hint of recognition flickered over her features.

One of them, the smallest, had blue-y greenish coloured eyes and wavy brown hair. Another one, the second smallest, had a shaven head, and startling grey eyes. The third one was quite tall with curly hair and bright blue eyes and the fourth one was really tall, tanned skin, eyes that were nearly black and cheekbones that any guy would die for.

"Oh my god! ..How? When?" She asked, flustered.

"How did you not notice?" For a moment, he seemed slightly surprised, sad and disappointed.

"Tom, you know I don't really listen to boy bands, never mind actually looking at who was in them," she shook her head.

He laughed a mighty northerners' laugh and winked at her. The memories of when they were kids came flying back.

"You gave me this scar, here" He said, pointing to the one just next to his nose.

"I did not!" She argued.

"You did so! You pushed me off of my a bike!"

The other lads from The Wanted burst into laughter at that, Jay's laugh standing out the most. Max checked his watch.

"Hey, Tom. We really need to go. Jayne with throttle us if we're late again,"

Thomas pursed his lips for a moment before pulling out his phone, motioning for Callie to do the same. She brought out her own Blackberry and the exchanged numbers.

"I'll text you later and we can meet up, yeah?" Tom asked and Callie smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, sure. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to murder you, Thomas Parker,"

With that, they both turned and walked, laughing.

Callie and Tom had been best friends since... Well, as long as they could remember. Life long friends. Until the end of secondry when they went off to separate universities, when they lost contact. It had been pure and utter luck meeting him here, today, on the street. As she was walking away, she remembered just how much she had missed Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

1Rights! I was well pleased that I got a review within 24 hours of posting the first part. I was well chuffed ;D So, I decided to post up part 2! Even if it IS crap. Y'all probably know this but Jayne is their manager. The part in bold is the interview, I got it off some website that I can't remember the name of, but just so you know, it's real and I didn't intend any copyright with it. It's pretty long, but that's just because of the interviews. I hope you like it! ;D

Thomas ran a hand through his spikey brown hair purely out of habit. Shaking his head with a small smirk, he laughed at the other guy's attempts to find out who Callie was.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? If we let this leak, you'll break thousands of girls hearts," Jay said, scrunching his nose slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tom insisted, while Max played around with his ear. During the whole year the band had been together, Max's habit had become comforting, for some odd reason and it helped relax Tom.

"Right," Siva replied with a tone that was obvious; he didn't believe him.

"Honestly!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow and it spooked Tom slightly at how he just lifted one so easily. When Tom tried he just looked like a mongolised chicken. Not a good look for him.

"It's not that big a deal, I swear," He shook his head again as they entered the Bliss offices.

"Tell us then!" Max said, moving onto Jay's ear.

"After the shoot," Tom promised. "I don't want people to think I have a girlfriend,"

The boys shared a glance and then nodded to Tom.

"We won't forget," Nathan told with, his words thick with a Gloucester accent.

"I know," Tom gave a loud laugh, the one that you could tell from a massive crowd.

A crowd of girls, as usual, had developed outside of the building. The boys would be inside doing a photoshoot and an interview for about another three hours. The girls didn't seem to mind waiting and were overjoyed at the fact they were going to see and meet their favourite band. Siva glanced outside for a moment and his faced was cloaked in pure shock. They group of girls had doubled in size now, and they had only been inside for around half an hour.

"Why do I have the feeling it's gonna be a long day?" Max asked the others when they were getting preened and prodded with makeup brushes.

"Because it will be," Nathan said before being ushered away for a full body spray tan. They could hear his desperate cries for help as he was dragged into the room. He obviously didn't like getting spray tans.

The other lad's cackled maniacally until Siva's makeup artist came over.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," She said. "You lot are getting one as well,"

Siva, Tom, Max and Jay shared another glance before Jay shouted,

"Scatter!"

The guys separated, all running in different directions to find a hiding place. Spray tan and The Wanted just did not work Last time they had let them give Tom a spray tan he had turned out like an orange. A sort of browny orange. But it was really bright and he got a lot of stick from the guys for a while.

Tom chose to hide in the rail of clothes which, thankfully, hid his whole body. Siva hid under a desk, which was quite obvious, but an alright hiding place for such short notice. Max chose a cupboard that was really small and it was a surprise that he had even thought about trying to fit in there, but he had managed somehow and Jay hid behind the white screen that they were doing the photoshoot on.

All in all, it took another whole half hour before Jayne had rounded them up and scolded them for hiding. Their total time for being there had now increased by half an hour since they had chosen to not get a spray tan.

"We don't have time now, boys," Jayne groaned. "You'll just have to go in pale,"

Nathan was the only one who looked tanned and surprisingly, it didn't look half bad this time. But it did smell awful.

"Oh, god, Nath. Ever heard of deodorant? You stink, mate!" Max said, looking at Nathan.

"It's not my fault. If some people," He indicated the other boys, "had helped me, you wouldn't have had to put up with the stench."

"Oh, hush," Siva hit him on the head lightly.

An hour later they had completed the interview and were reading it on the computer. It said;

**THE Wanted have sent out a message to their rabid fans: "Stop licking our car windows."**

**Some enthusiastic nuts have been trying to get the chart-topping boyband's attention by cleaning their filthy car windscreen with their own saliva – eew! **

**But as the lads themselves point out, who wants to snog a fan with dead fly breath?**

**The Wanted's somewhat bemused Nathan Sykes told me: "We had a girl licking our car window the other day. That was an experience. **

"**It wasn't clean. There were dead flies all over it so we were a bit worried about her. We were like: 'Oh God, there's our fan licking dead flies'. **

"**I mean, who is gonna snog her after that? I think I would've passed on that one." **

**Fair play, I certainly try to rule out kissing anyone with insect breath. **

**Nevertheless, the boys put on a memorable performance at London's G-A-Y club gig over the weekend, where they were mobbed by rampant fans of both sexes. **

**But that's all in a day's work for the fivesome. **

**Nathan, 17, added: "We're loving it – who wouldn't? **

"**In Scotland it's craziest. We didn't go to one place where there weren't girls following us around. **

"**But we're behaving ourselves. **

"**It shows people care about what we're doing and love the music." **

**The Wanted are flattered that Simon Cowell, 51, appears to be moulding his X Factor boyband One Direction in their own image. **

**Nathan admitted: "If Simon is trying to mimic us then it's a great compliment. **

"**Obviously he's seen something about us that's working. **

"**We're gonna keep on doing our own thing. Good luck to One Direction because all the girls are liking them. **

"**But we're not paying attention to anyone else." **

**Yeah, just get your own window-lickers, One Direction. **

They burst out laughing at the last part.

"That's the best interview so far!" Jay said between laughs. The others nodded in agreement.

"I like how I'm the only one who talks," Nathan grinned, winking.

Tom's blackberry buzzed in his pocket so he took it out. It said he had one new message from Callie.

_Hey, Tom. It's Callie. I just found this interview with you guys and thought I would send it to you, if you haven't already seen it._

_~Cal._

He clicked the link, only half listening to the others conversation. It came up with a website that had an interview with them. The interview was pretty old, it was a day after with birthday, which was on August 4th. A smirk toyed at his lips as he read the interview.

**WHAT has 10 legs, five sets of razor-sharp cheekbones and more buzz than a swarm of mosquitoes? Britain's hottest new boyband, The Wanted. **

**The five-piece shot straight to No 1 on Sunday with debut single All Time Low and are set to topple Take That and JLS as Britain's favourite pop collective. **

**The band – Jay McGuiness, 20, Siva Kaneswaran and Max George, both 21, Tom Parker, who turned 22 yesterday, and Nathan Sykes, 17 – have already had a crash course in Wanted fever. **

**A mind-boggling 5,000 squealing girls turned up to their single signing at London's Westfield shopping centre last week, stopping traffic and causing general hormone-heavy havoc. **

**The lads, who live together in a bachelor pad in south London, are making the most of their new celeb status and have been seen hitting London's coolest drinking haunts with the likes of The Saturdays, Rihanna, 22, and Leona Lewis, 25. **

**Peeling himself off the ceiling for a second, Siva says: "We're all just pumping with adrenaline at the moment. We never thought we'd get to No 1. It's a dream come true. **

"**We kept a check on our chart position in the midweek charts. When we went from No 2 to No 1 we went out celebrating and haven't stopped since. **

"**We get over the hangovers by going out and doing it all over again." **

**But the plucky five-piece haven't been handed success on a plate. Radio 1 didn't put the single on its playlist but, undeterred, The Wanted hit the live trail and reaped the rewards. Nathan tells the Daily Star: "We've been working solidly all year, doing live shows and schools tours. **

"**We played a gig at my old school recently. It was crazy. I was one of only 11 boys in my year so it was all screaming ladies." **

**Siva jumps in: "Nathan's a modest bloke, so he wouldn't tell you that they were all chanting his name. **

"**He doesn't get embarrassed, though. He might be the youngest but he's the least nervous." **

**The boys got together last year after answering an ad in The Stage newspaper but, while they are manufactured in theory, they are adamant they're as real as any indie band. **

**Tom says: "It might not sound cool, but as soon as we got together we clicked. We're more of a lad band than a boy band. **

"**We play our instruments, write songs and are genuine mates. We all have different tastes in music, different personalities and different styles. We're here to stay." **

**Their mission statement already sounds like a fact. **

**Here's all you need to know about The Wanted.**

**Half-Irish, half-Sri Lankan, Siva boasts model looks and a soulful set of pipes. **

**He is one of seven siblings who are all in the entertainment industry. **

**His sister Hazel almost made it into Girls Aloud, while he beat his twin Kumar to land a place in the band. **

**Siva says: "My mum used to encourage us all to express ourselves. She was always taking us to karaoke. **

"**I think my confidence comes from being part of such a big family. **

"**We're all very supportive of each other. And no, Kumar doesn't bear any hard feelings towards me." **

**The baby of the group, Nathan hails from Gloucester and bears more than a passing resemblance to Hollywood heart-throb Zac Efron, 22. **

**But he's not a typical ladies' man and says: "I don't get nervous about going on stage but I'm not as confident in a club with girls around."**

**Currently waiting on his A-level results, the brainy teen immersed himself in music from an early age and at 12 won a place at London's Sylvia Young Theatre School. **

**He adds: "I used to travel there every day from Gloucester. The other students thought I was mad." **

**Bolton-born Tom loves nothing better than a pint and a fry-up and is the geezer of the band. **

**But he's deadly serious about his music. He says: "My guitar pretty much changed my life. **

"**I was never into music before I picked it up when I was 16. Now it's like my best friend. Wherever I am I just pick it up and start playing." **

**While teaching himself to play, Tom also realised he had a great voice, adding: "The Stereophonics and Liam Gallagher had a big influence on me. I've got a throaty, rock voice." **

**Cheeky chappy Jay is the self-appointed indie kid of the band. **

**He grew up in Nottingham and while his brothers excelled at football, his talent was dancing. **

**The slinky-hipped lad took up classes when he was 13 and never looked back. **

**Jay says: "It was the only thing I was ever good at. I got obsessed with it. **

"**But I wasn't like the other dancers – they were into R&B and I'm into indie, Jack Peñate and Cat Stevens." **

**He added: "I'm glad I found the other lads. It's like I finally make sense now." **

**Max George will no doubt be dubbed the heart-throb of the band. **

**With his dreamy grey eyes and chiselled cheekbones, he admits to having snogged over 100 fans already. He's also been linked with Leona Lewis. **

**Max's dream of being a professional footballer was ruined by a serious injury in his teens. But the sport's loss became pop's gain. **

**Max fronted boyband Avenue in 2008 but they didn't go on to chart glory and he admits: "It was good. I learned a lot – that's how I look at it. **

Tom shook his head and texted Callie back.

_I remember that interview! Was funny as hell! I can't have a long text 'cause I'm not supposed to have my phone out. It feels like I'm in school all over again now!_

_Tom_

He pushed the phone back in his pocket and returned his gaze to the screen, acting as if he had been listening all along.


End file.
